Angie & Jesse: A Valentine's Day Love Story!
by FanCee1
Summary: Angie and Jesse Hubbard celebrating Valentine's day, when something amazing happens. Please read & review!


Angie & Jesse: A Valentine's Day Love Story!

"Good morning Beautiful", Jesse said as he kissed Angie gently on the nose, waking her from her sleep. Angie smiled with that dimpled smile and said "Good morning Handsome"

Jesse: So do you know what today it?

Angie: Umm, no…should I?

Jesse frowned with disbelief but played along with her and said, "Woman you mean to tell me you have no idea what today is?" He preceded to tickle the truth out of Angie until she blurted out, Valentine's Day, with a giggle. That's right Jesse said.

Angie: Happy Valentine's Day, Baby!

Jesse: Happy Valentine's Day to you, Baby!

Angie: Hey, what's that smell? (pregnancy has intensified her senses)

Jesse: Oh, just a special breakfast for my Angel and my Princess.

Angie: Awww…Jesse…that is so sweet, I love you, I mean we love you.

Jesse: Anything for my girls.

Angie: Really, well lets eat because both your girls are quite hungary .

Jesse helped a very pregnant Angie out of bed, and lead her to the kitchen where he had decorated with red & white balloons that read phrases like "I Love You" and "Happy Valentine's Day", there were red roses and yellow daffodils everywhere, although Angie wasn't able to see any of this, she could imagine how it looked as Jesse described how beautiful the room looked. Jesse sat Angie in a chair at the table and handed her a daffodil to keep her occupied while he put the finishing touches on her Valentine's breakfast.

Angie: What's this?

Jesse: I can't tell you, give it a guess/

Angie: Well…its soft and light, smells nice, it's a daffodil, she said with a big smile.

Jesse: That's right Baby.

Angie: You're the best, I don't know what I would do without you.

Jesse: Likewise Baby. Now are you ready for a delicious breakfast, prepared by your wonderful husband?

Angie: Oh, well when you put it that way, absolutely, can't wait.

Jesse: Well here goes, but before we eat I would like to say a prayer, if that's alright?

Angie: Definitely. (she smiles)

Jesse: Lord thank you for this wonderful opportunity to spend with my Lovely wife and soon to be baby girl, I thank you for all the blessings you have shown us, I pray that you will bless this food that we are about to receive in Jesus name, Amen.

Angie: Amen. Now let's eat.

Jesse: Alright, Baby.

The Hubbards enjoyed a romantic breakfast, as they discussed what the rest of the day held.

Angie: So Jess, what's next?

Jesse: Well first, did you enjoy breakfast?

Angie: Yes, Baby, it was wonderful. Thank you.

Jesse: You're quite welcome Gorgeous, so I was thinking we should do something that's not so taxing because you shouldn't be doing anything that may cause you to over exert yourself.

Angie: Baby, don't worry about me, I'm fine, as long as I'm with you I'm fine. Ok?

Jesse: Babe, I know but I don't want the baby to come early.

Angie stands up and sits on Jesse's lap and puts her arms around his neck and holds his face in her hands.

Angie: Jess, I really want this day to be special for us, it has already started out that way thanks to my Amazing husband. (Jesse smiles and kisses her chin) I have a surprise for you.

Jesse: Really?

Angie: Really? (she mocks him)

Jesse: Well what is it? Where is it? (Jesse asks excitedly)

Angie: Well, if you look under the kitchen sink (he cut her off)

Jesse: What? You hid my gift under the kitchen sink?

Angie: Excuse me, can I finish?

Jesse: Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry, please finish.

Angie: Like I was saying if you look under the kitchen sink you'll find a red bag that holds your Valentine's gift.

Jesse: Can I go get it?

Angie: Yes, Baby/

Jesse runs over to the kitchen like a big kid, while Angie made her way over to the couch, Jesse soon joined her with a gift in his hand, anxious to open it.

Angie: Did you find it?

Jesse: Yes, can I open it? (asks eargerly)

Angie: Not yet. (smiles)

Jesse: (sighs) Baby, the suspense is killing me. Please can I open it?

Angie: Not yet…just kidding open it.

Jesse looks through the bag and pulls out a box.

Jesse: Angela, not didn't (she smiles) no you didn't, you got me the black & silver diamond outlining the face Envictus watch, I've been wanting? Wow!

Angie: Do you like it?

Jesse: Oh Baby, I love it. (he reached over and hugged her and kissed her belly) Thank you Baby and my little baby.

Angie: You're welcome Sweetheart. There's more.

Jesse: More, wow, you must really love me.

Angie: Sometimes. (she said jokingly) I'm only kidding, you know I love you, read your card.

Jesse: My card, yes. (he digs around the bag for the last time and pulls out two envelopes one said Happy Valentine's Day and the other was blank. The card read…

"Happy Valentine's Day to my more than Wonderful, more than Amazing, Spectacular, Loving, Caring, Compassionate husband. I know these gifts are small in comparison to how much you mean to me, I look forward to sharing many more Valentine's with you. I love and I'm beyond blessed to be called your wife!

Love your Angel.

PS I hope you enjoy these tickets!

Jesse opens the last envelope to find two tickets to the sold out concert featuring some of R&B greats like Tank, Jaheim, Jamie Foxx and of course Angies favorite Ne-Yo.

Angie: What's wrong?

Jesse: What do you mean?

Angie: Jesse Hubbard, you forget I know you better than you know yourself, I don't have to be able to see you to know something's on your mind. So what is it, Jess?

Jesse: You do know me don't you? (he leans over and kisses her) I love you for that. (he sighs and rubs his head not sure how to say what's on his mind) Angela.

Angie: Yes?

Jesse: I, I…

Angie: You what?

Jesse: I got you tickets to this same concert, Happy Valentine's Day!

Angie: Oh, I see. Jesse is that all? I thought it was something serious you were scaring me for minute there. Baby that's ok, we'll just give the one away. Great minds think a like, huh?

Jesse: You think?

Angie: I do. Well this is gonna be exciting, I can't wait to hear Ne-Yo sing maybe he'll sing the song he sang at our wedding.

Jesse: You never know. I have another surprise for you Baby.

Angie: Yeah, what is it?

Jesse: Can't tell ya, you'll just have to wait until tonight at the concert.

Angie: Oh Jesse I can't wait, I always love your surprises.

They thank each other for their gifts and proceed to reminisce about previous Valentine's Days and how this one is the most special one of all since they are expecting "Little Peanut" in just a few weeks. As the evening progressed the Hubbards prepared to get ready for their evening of dinner, dancing and music. Jesse called Brot & Natalia and invited them to come along with them, Frankie and Randi would meet them there. There was a knock at the door.

Natalia: Happy Valentine's Day!

Jesse: Well, the same to you too. Hi you doing Brot?

Brot: Just fine sir, looking forward to a lovely evening with someone special. (looks over at Natalia, who blushes uncontrollably)

Jesse: Well alright, that's what I'm talking about.

Natalia: So where is your someone special?

Jesse: Oh Angela, she's still dressing.

Natalia: I'll go and help her.

Jesse: Thanks.

Natalia heads to the back leaving the men to talk.

Jesse: So Brot, things are going good with you and Natalia?

Brot: Better than I ever thought they could. I really like your daughter.

Jesse: Good!

(In the bedroom)

Angie: Jesse can you help me with my zipper?

Natalia: Hi, it me.

Angie: Natalia hi, how are you sweetheart?

Natalia: I'm fine, let help you with that. Oh by the way Happy Valentine's Day. You look amazing.

Angie: Aww your sweet, thank you and Happy Valentine's Day to you!

Natalia: Thanks. I'm so excited about the concert, its gonna be a great evening. You excited Ang?

Angie: I'm excited (she says as she holds her stomach)

Natalia: Ang, what's wrong, do you want me to get my Dad?

Angie: No Natalia, I'm fine.

Natalia: You sure?

Before she can answer she has another sharp pain this one causes her to sit down on the bed, Natalia not sure what to do runs and tell Jesse to come quick.

Natalia: Dad! Dad! Come quick its Angie.

Jesse: What, What's wrong?

Natalia: I don't know what happened she had a sharp pain.

By the time the three of them get to the bedroom Angie has collapsed on the floor, Jesse rushes over to her and checks her vitals, that's as much as he can do. He begins to talk to her while Brot calls 911.

Jesse: Angela, Baby I'm here, its okay, you're gonna be fine and so it the baby. Baby I know you can hear me, please don't leave me, I can't live without you, you are my everything.

Natalia: Dad the ambulance is here.

Jesse: Okay.

Natalia: Should I call Frankie and Randi and have them meet us at the hospital?

Jesse: Yes.

The EMT's enter with a stretcher, they go to pick Angie up and Jesse warns them.

Jesse: This is my wife, and she is pregnant so please be careful. I'm riding with Angela.

Brot: Yes, Sir Chief, we'll meet you there.

They arrive at he hospital to find that Angie has gone into labor, but she is still not awake, she is still out of it. The doctor informs Jesse that they need to do an emergency c-section, he freaks out not wanting anything to happen to his wife or his unborn child. He finally agrees to the emergency c-section. He is informed that he will have to wait in the waiting area and that he will be updated once the baby was here. In walks Frankie and Randi.

Frankie: Dad! Where's Mom?

Jesse: She's okay, there gonna do a emergency c-section, that's all I know for now.

Frankie: How you holding up? You know she's gonna be just fine, Mom is strong and the baby will be fine too.

Jesse: I know son, that's what I'm praying for.

Silence filled the room, hours passed still nothing, no update. Frankie became impatient and went to see what he could find out, but he got nothing. Jesse started to panic.

Jesse: What if she doesn't make it out this?

Frankie: Dad, don't think like that, she will.

Natalia: Dad, Frankie's right Angie will come out of this even better than before.

Randi: That's right Jesse Angie is the strongest woman I know.

The Doctor entered the room.

Jesse: How is she? How is the baby?

Dr: The baby is just fine. Congratulations, you have beautiful little girll.

Jesse: Thank you God. And my wife?

Dr: She is still a little out of it from the procedure, she doesn't quite know where she is or what she has just been through. I'll leave that for you to explain to her. They all hug and cheer for Angie and baby come out safe.

Jesse: Hey Doc, can I see her? (he has tears of joy of in his eyes)

Dr: Yes, but only you for now.

Jesse: Thanks, Doc.

Dr: Mr. Hubbard you have a very brave and strong wife.

Jesse: Yes I do. (Jesse said as he rushed out of the waiting area down the hall to Angie's room. When he got to the room he stood in the door way for a moment just looking at her, he wiped his tears away and went in and sat in a chair next to the bed.

Jesse: Hey Baby, can you hear me? (he leaned down and kissed her forehead)

Angie: Jesse?

Jesse: Yeah Baby. I'm here.

Angie: What happened? Where am I?

Jesse began to explain the events that had taken place that night.

Angie: How's our baby?

Jesse: She is just fine/

Angie: Have you saw her yet?

Jesse: No not yet, I wanted to wait for you, so we could see her for the first time together.

Angie: Oh Jesse, I love you!

Jesse: I love you too Angela.

Overwhelmed by everything that's happened he didn't realize that her vision had come back, it wasn't until she reached to wipe tears from Jesse's eyes that it dawned on her that she could see him. At that moment she touched his face, she sat up as best she could after having a c-section and said.

Angie: Jesse, Baby. I can see you, I can see you.

Jesse: You can see me, what…how is that possible?

Angie: I don't know but I can, I can see you handsome face again.

Jesse: Baby that's great.

They hugged, cried and kissed, only stopping because the nurse came in with "Little Peanut".

Angie: Oh Jesse, she's beautiful!

Jesse: Just like her mother. And she has those famous dimples. (they both smile with pride)

Angie: Baby, what are we gonna name her?

Jesse: I don't know Baby, what do you think?

Angie: Well I was thinking…what about Patricia Nancy Hubbard. What do you think?

Jesse: I love it Baby. I love you & Miss Patricia Nancy Hubbard!

Frankie, Randi, Brot & Natalia all came in and oohed and awed over the baby until the doctor asked them to leave so that Angie and Patricia could get some much need rest. Jesse makes it very clear that he isn't leaving and is allowed to stay. The children say there goodbyes and promise to be back tomorrow, then there on their way leaving Angie and Jesse to have a moment to themselves.

Angie: This has been quite a day, hasn't Baby? (she holds her arms out for him to come lay with her)

Jesse: Yes, it has. You scared me for a minute, I can't imagine my life without you. (Angie rubs his head as he talks)

Angie: I'm sorry, I kind of ruined Valentine's Day and our wonderful night out. (makes a sad face)

Jesse: Are you kidding, you didn't ruin a thing, in fact you made it even better than I could have ever planned, you gave me the greatest Valentine's Day gift ever, a healthy beautiful baby girl, who looks just like her mother. (he winks at her)

Angie: Aww. Speaking of our gifts if I remember correctly you had a surprise for me at the concert, we didn't get to go so do I still get that surprise?

Jesse: Wow, you have a good memory, after all you've been through you deserve this surprise.

Angie: Yay, what is it. (smiles)

Jesse: Well, I wanted to do something really special and different for you, so Ne-yo arranged for me to sing a song for you tonight.

Angie: Baby you were gonna sing for me?

Jesse: Yes I was.

Angie: Wait, what do you mean "was"? You can still sing for me, please. (she bats her eyelashes)

Jesse: I can never say no to you.

Angie: I know. (she smiles) So what are you gonna sing?

Jesse: Oh just a little song I wrote for you expressing how much I love you, how much my life is sooo much better with you in it and how I'm a better man because of you. (he wipes Angie's eyes) The song is simply call "Better Man", I hope you enjoy it.

Jesse serenaded Angie right to sleep, after he finished singing he whispered in her ear I love you & Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
